Niko Baagh
[https://memory-gamma.fandom.com/wiki/Story:Star_Trek:_Lexington Character in Star Trek: Lexington] | occupation = Commander | serial number = | posting = USS Lexington, Nebula-class | rank = (2378) (2375) (2374) (2373) (2370) | status = Active | father = A’bha Baagh, Master Chief Petty Officer, Science Division, stationed on Cait | mother = D’pali Sher Baagh, Chief Warrant Officer, Science Division, stationed on Cait | siblings = Five Sisters: A’nanda, A’nila, A’njali, A’noushka, and B’ala | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | relative = | caption2 = }} | status = 2365 (Active) | yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars | laid = | launched = 2365 (Active) | comm = | decomm = | length = 442.23 meters | beam = 318.11 meters | draft = | decks = | mass = 3,309,000 metric tonnes | prop = | speed = Warp 9.6 | crew = 750 officers and crew; 130 visiting personnel; 9,800 personal evacuation limit | armament = Eight type-10 phaser emitters; two quantum torpedo launchers | defenses = Deflector shields | shuttle = | image2 = Stage9 generations bridge by phaeton99 dcqaagg-pre.jpg | caption2 =Bridge Refit (2371) | image3 = | image4 = }} Personnel File Integrity, practical logic and tireless dedication to Starfleet is core to Baagh's belief system. He joined Starfleet to “help bring order and stability to the galaxy” as a result of growing up under many Tholian attacks on Cait. Through his dedication, he upholds the traditions, rules and standards on which the Federation is based, taking great pride in doing so. He enjoys taking responsibility for his actions and takes great pride in his work and abilities. He served in the Dominion War and helped chart Sector 028. Commander Baagh is known for his no-nonsense personality. When he makes a decision, he relays the facts necessary to achieve the goal and expects others to fall in line behind him, immediately, and take action. He has little tolerance for indecisiveness and loses patience when his decisions are questioned, especially with impractical theories. When challenges become time-consuming debates, Baagh becomes noticeably angry, especially as deadlines approach. Baagh adheres to established rules and guidelines regardless of cost, reporting his own. His blunt approach leaves others with the impression that he is cold and unfeeling, which is not the case. Baagh struggles to express emotion or affection outwardly. He is hurt by how others comment that he does not feel, but, refuses to allow it to show or discuss it. Strengths * Honest and Direct * Strong-willed and Dutiful * Very Responsible * Calm and Practical * Creates and Enforces Order Weaknesses * Stubborn * Insensitive * Always by the Book * Judgmental Hobbies and Interests * Bat’leth Calisthenics * Tactical Analysis * Interspecies Ethics * Diplomacy * Federation Law * Federation and Starfleet History * Government * Velocity * Parrises Squares * Fleet Captain Garth * Military strategies of Klingon General Korrd * The Picard Maneuver, a battle tactic devised by Jean-Luc Picard * The Art of War, writings of Chinese philosopher Sun Tzu * The Fall of Kang by the Klingon poet G’Trok Medical Record Though suspected to suffer from posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and Survivor’s Syndrome Baagh shows no conclusive signs, though it may be the foundation that his Starfleet service is built upon. Personal History Niko Baagh grew up on Cait, with his parents and five sisters. His family has served in Starfleet since Cait joined the Federation in the 2270s. Cait is a Class M planet, around an F-type star, in the 15 Lyncis system. Growing up on a Cait, Baagh had little interaction with other species, besides the Tholians. He remembers many raids by the Tholians on his planet for no other reason than extreme xenophobic motives. As Starfleet stepped in to protect Cait from many attacks, Baagh felt more and more indebted to Starfleet and the Federation for their protection. Family Father: A’bha Baagh, Master Chief Petty Officer, Science Division, stationed on Cait Mother: D’pali Sher Baagh, Chief Warrant Officer, Science Division, stationed on Cait Sisters: A’nanda, A’nila, A’njali, A’noushka, and B’ala Niko Baaghs’ family service in Starfleet can be traced back to the 2270s, when Cait joined the Federation. Both sides of his family have dedicated their lives to the ideals of the Federation. The Baagh family takes great pride in their Starfleet service, with most his family members as science officers. The family has served in all divisions of Starfleet, including Starfleet Command and the Federation Council. Baagh grew up under the constant attack from the Tholians, with Starfleet stepping to protect the planet. His strong sense of duty helped motivate him join the Command Division to help protect other planets as well. Service Record | status = (Active) | yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars | laid = | launched = 2371 | comm = | decomm = | length = 375 meters | beam = 270.9 meters | draft = | decks = 18 | mass = | prop = | speed = Warp 9.7 | crew = 33 regular officers and 167 Red Squad cadets | armament = Four type-10 phaser emitters; two quantum torpedo launchers | defenses = Deflector shields, ablative armor | shuttle = | image2 = Defiant_Bridge.jpg | caption2 = Bridge | image3 = | image4 = }} 2366 – Entered Starfleet Academy. Joins Starfleet “to uphold and protect the Federation and peace-keeping worlds from all enemies, both foreign and domestic.” * Joined Red Squadron, Cadet Training Squadron 47 * Entered Academy with Cadets Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres * Joined internship to shadow Starfleet officers searching for a Husnock warship, which attacked and destroyed the Rana IV colony. No such warship was discovered. 2367 – USS Enterprise Tour and Piloting Classes * Tours the USS Enterprise while docked at Earth Station McKinley for six weeks of repair work. * Began piloting classes with Cadet Wesley Crusher, acquaintances only. 2368 – B’Elanna Torres * After developing feelings for B’Elanna Torres, Baagh tries to talk her into staying at Starfleet Academy. Never told her how he felt. 2369 – Montgomery Scott and Apollo 11 Quadricentennial * Attended welcoming ceremony of Montgomery Scott after reaching Earth Station McKinley. Scott was suspended in a transporter buffer aboard the USS Jenolan on a Dyson sphere. * Joined Earth's quadricentennial celebration of Apollo 11's landing on the moon. 2370 – Red Squadron, Cadet Training Squadron 47 * Assigned to crew the USS Absaroka, Steamrunner-class, on a training mission to navigate along the Federation-Klingon border and Neutral Zone. * Crew: 33 regular officers and 167 Red Squad cadets * Starting port: Outpost 2, along Federation-Klingon Border, Beta Quadrant * Finishing port: Outpost 23, along Neutral Zone, Beta Quadrant * Total distance: 308 light-years * Mission deadline: 172 days at Warp 7 * Received special classes and advanced field training. | status = (Active) | yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars | laid = | launched = 2360 | comm = | decomm = | length = 511.25 meters | beam = 195.64 meters | draft = | decks = 29 | mass = 2,350,000 metric tonnes | prop = | speed = Warp 9.6 | crew = 750 officers and crew; 130 visiting personnel; 9,800 personal evacuation limit | armament = Four type-10 phaser emitters; two quantum torpedo launchers | defenses = Deflector shields | shuttle = | image2 = Excelsior Bridge.jpg | caption2 = Bridge | image3 = | image4 = }} 2370 – Graduated Starfleet Academy with the rank of Ensign * Assigned to the USS Malinche as Flight Controller, under the command of Captain Eric Sanders. * Surveyed and inspected planet where a second Borg incursion into Federation space occurred. 2373 – Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade * Patrolled the Demilitarized Zone near the Gamma-7 outpost. * Helped to intercept a Maquis raider commanded by Starfleet traitor Michael Eddington * Promoted for excellent piloting during an attack by three Maquis raiders, after being hit with a focused particle beam, disabling the ship's gyro-shielding and damaging the Malinche’s navigational systems and warp core matrix compositor. Credited with “Saving the Ship Against All Odds.” 2374 – Promoted to Lieutenant * Completed the Advanced Tactical Training program and is promoted to lieutenant. * Malinche assigned to the Seventh Fleet * Assigned to the Seventh Fleet to stop the Jem'Hadar in the Tyra system. Only 14 out of 112 ships survived the assault. * Sent, at half strength, to the Tibor Nebula, in the Kalandra sector, to cut off the Dominion * Seventh Fleet takes heavy losses again, at Sybaron. * Launched counteroffensive against the Cardassians in the Kalandra sector. 2375 – Second Battle of Chin’toka, Promoted to Lieutenant Commander * Assigned to launch counteroffensive against the Cardassians in the Kalandra sector during the Second Battle of Chin’toka * Fought in the Battle of Cardassia, the final battle of the Dominion War, lead to the Dominion’s unconditional surrender of all forces in the Alpha Quadrant. 2376 – Gamma-7 Outpost * Assigned to patrol the Demilitarized Zone near the Gamma-7 outpost to prevent Breen, and others, from taking advantage of Cardassia’s demolished state. * Fought in numerous skirmishes to prevent Breen from entering Cardassian space. 2381 – Interstellar Charting Mission to Border of Breen Space * Assigned to the USS Lexington, with the rank of Commander, to embark on interstellar charting mission into uncharted territory past Sector 028, bordering Breen Space. Category:Commanders Category:Caitians Category:USS Lexington